


Just a man asking for love

by hollybehr



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybehr/pseuds/hollybehr
Summary: Alex is heart broke after Michael rejects him for Maria this is going to be set some where in season two but something are going to be different
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I shouldn't start a new fic yet after watching Roswell I felt Alex really needed some love

Alex is sitting in his chair by the fire feeling very depressed since Michael left him for his best friend.How did things get so fucked up ,he wonders looking down at his shoe.Fight the urge to cry and scream.All I ever wanted was him Alex says to the wind .Suddenly his phone rings ,it's Forrest one of Alexs friends from basic .Hey man what's up Alex asked his friend.Not much I was just wondering if you'd mind going with me to town tomorrow I need to get Buffy some food but I don't know my way around just yet.Alex just chuckles at how his friend some how has a sixth since in when he is down and in need of a distraction,from the first day of basic and all through his third tour .It's hard being gay in the military it's one the reasons they seemed to have a automatic friendship that had turned into a bond of brother hood .Ya man I could use a day out of the house what time ? Mmm probably around tenish that ok Forrest asked .Ya that's good I don't need to be at the base until three for my meeting with the colonel Alex said .Oh are you finally going to retire man Forrest asked .No I was actually going to reenlist I feel like there's to much work to be done Alex says.Alex you cannot do that to your self ,you need to live your life the way you want and deserve not the way your family want you to Forrest huffs.What does Michael think of this Forrest asks almost angerly.Alex goes on to tell him about how Michael broke up with him.you know what's hard about this is I really want to be good for him but all I seem to do is fuck it up Alex sobs finally releasing the unshed tears .Oh Lexie is all Forrest can think to say because what can you say to your heart broken friend .Ok do you need me to come over just knowing that Alex may need him.No it's ok really I'll talk to you I see you in the morning Alex said .they say there good byes and Alex is once again sitting alone in a to quiet cabin and thinks maybe Forrest was right maybe he really needs to live his life the way he wants even if it means pissing his family off and not being the one to get answers for Michael,with a sigh Alex decides to go to bed and hope to not have the nightmares the have haunted him since losing his leg.The next morning Alex wakes up to someone laying down next to him cracking a eye to see Forrest laying beside him Alex just moves over to him for a morning cuddle and finally notices that Forrest has dyed his hair blue .He reached for a blue strand of blue hair and tells his friend it suits him.Forrest smiles gently at Alex ,Well if you actually retire you can have great hair to Forrest teases.Alex just laughs and says maybe.so are you up to going out today or do you want to stay in Forrest asks .Let me get my coffee and then we can get out of here said Alex.They lay there just enjoying each other's company it's been a long time since they've seen each other .After their third tour was up Forrests contract was up and he decided not to reenlist and to work on his poetry and learning more about history.Alex had a year still and after losing his leg in the bombing and spending six months in the hospital he was sent home for the reminder of his time .Alex had asked Forrest to move to Roswell until his time was up not wanting to be alone in the same town as his father ,Forrest knowing some of what he had gone through agreed.  
Ok then you better get dressed then Forrest say as he jumps from the bed .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own rnm this is purely for fun .I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing I'm new to this so any advice is helpful

Forrest fixes coffee for Alex and him while waiting for his friend to get dressed .He looks around the cabin and can't help but think how it suits his friend,it's small and comfortable with a rustic feel.Alex comes in and pours a mug of coffee and puts his creamer and sugar in ,Forrest looks on in disgust at how much Alex is using and decide to tease him .How about some coffee with your sugar? Alex just flips him the bird and sips his coffee happily.What stores are heading to go to Alex asked after a moment.I need to go to tractor supply and Wal-Mart and I figured we'd grab some lunch maybe the crash down your always bragging about Forrest said .Alex looks down at his coffee ,I don't think I want to go to the crash down for awhile ,I'm not ready to see him and Maria together .Ok sighs Forrest maybe another day where would you like to go .Giving his friend a small smile Alex tries to think about .How about Ritas they have good burgers and none of that alien stuff? Alex asks Forrest .Smiling at his friend Forrest agrees.Finishing the last of there coffee they head out .In Forrestes truck Alex watched as the flat dessert flew past the window .Thinking about Michael and how they used to take his truck for a ride where he would sit in the middle of the seat. Michael always wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kiss his forehead at every stop . Closing his eyes at the happy memory and feeling sad he decides to let Michael find whatever happiness he can even if it was with one his first friends , even though it hurts and he knows he can't move on but,maybe he can carve himself a little bit of happiness .Turning into the local tractor supply Alex notices a pet adoption fair in the parking lot Alex begs Forrest to go and see the puppies not being able to say no ,Forrest smiles and they walk over .Seeing all the happy dogs waging their tails and yipping Alex feels a spark of happiness ,he turns to his friend you know I always wanted a dog but my father never allowed them.I had a lizard but it would be nice to have a puppy .Well you should get one but I'm warning you they are a lot of work but I'll help you Forrest said.Alex takes off with out a second thought and looked at all the dogs deciding he wanted a little dog he approached the volunteer he asked to be shown the small breeds .As soon as. They where shown where to go Alex is gravitated to the dachshund puppies in the back and seeing the tiniest little little red puppie he has ever seen he knew that this was his dog he picks it up and cuddle it to his chest looking up he has the biggest smile and says this one.Forrest scratches the puppies ears and feels a small bit of relief .Well is it a boy or a girl .I don't know Alex says .Taking the small pup from a relucktent Alex Forrest looks and tells him it's a girl .Smiling and taking the pup with him to feel the papers out the lady looks surprised Well I'll be she really like a you she's normally shy .Smiling and helping with the papers she wave them off and Alex and Forrest go in the store to buy all the puppie supplies and Buffys food.on the way out they decide to call it a day and head back to the cabin A happy Alex and little pup he decides to name Sofia cuddled in the front seat.


End file.
